


Five Months More

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [89]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, surprise character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Sara wakes up and gets reminded of what's about to come to them five months from now.





	

Sara woke up, wrapped in a white comfortable blanket, feeling kisses trail on her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw Leonard’s forehead leaning on the crook of her neck, his lips leaving ghost marks on her skin.

“G’morning,” she said with her voice a little hoarse.

Leonard groaned in response, making her giggle. His left hand then slid in front her, feeling and stroking Sara’s small baby bump.

Sara exhaled deeply in relief, his hands relieving the pain starting inside her belly.

“Getting a little fuller every day, huh?”, Leonard said, mouth muffled in her messy blonde locks.

She laughed instead of being offended. “Well I’m not the one who whispered, _‘I want to have a baby with you_ ’.”

Leonard placed another kiss on her shoulder. “Are you regretting it?”

“Hell no,” Sara replied. “Hmmm.”

Len started kissing her shoulder, up to her nape, earning him a soft giggle from his ticklish and pregnant wife.

“Want me to stop?,” he asked even though he knows her answer.

She smiled. “Hell no.”

 

“You smell sweet,” Leonard whispered again, knowing that his voice drives pregnant Sara insane. He was thinking that it’s because of her raging hormones, not knowing that she has been a goner for his voice the moment they met.

Cuddling more against her husband’s warmth, Sara murmured, “Baby names.”

“Hm?”, Leonard asked, lost in her scent.

“We haven’t thought of baby names yet.”

Without Sara’s knowledge, Leonard has had sleepless nights just thinking of names to give their kid. The sex of the baby is still unidentifiable until next month. Sara was preoccupied with being pregnant that she asked him to just give her options.

“Quite easy, really,” Leonard answered. “Luke for a boy, Leia for a girl.”

Sara chuckled. “We are not naming our kid with Star Wars characters.”

“Yes, we are.”

Sara raised an eyebrow, despite it not being seen by the man. “Jar Jar Snart. Sounds nice.”

He placed another kiss on her nape. “I hate you.”

 

After a while, Leonard held her, forcing her body to face him as her hands capture his face. He leaned over, attempting to close the space between their lips.

The moment they’re less than an inch close, Sara covered her mouth, gagged. And ran towards the bathroom.

“This early?”, Leonard said standing up to head where Sara went.

“There’s a reason it’s called ‘morning sickness’, love,” Sara said between the vomiting.

Leonard walked up to her and joined her on the floor.

“Five months more,” Sara said, wiping her mouth. “You think I can do that?”

Leonard placed an arm around her. “You’ve been through League training twice. Survived two shipwrecks. Saved the world, and married a handsome crook.”

“You just have to add that last one, didn’t you?,” Sara replied with a similar smirk he’s wearing.

“Mhm,” Len replied softly. “Now, I’ll be here holding your hand through the remaining five months and I’ll buy you food and give you massages every night.”

“Captain Cold has gone soft!”

“Only for you.”


End file.
